50 Words of ZADR
by land of lost socks
Summary: A 50 word challange of ZADR that I did for my sister enjoy!


Hi I did this for my sister and I hope she likes it!

I don't own Invader Zim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#01 Comfort**

It almost sickened me to see these smelly meat sacks comfort me from accusations of the big headed one about my green skin, although he seemed to have more of a back bone.

**#02 Kiss**

I don't know why I felt a horrid burning in my chest when I saw Dib-stink suck the face of that smelly pig faced human at Christmas.

**#03 Soft**

It seems like it's getting easier for Dib-stink to stop my plans, could I the amazing better than humans ZIM! be starting to go soft?

**#04 Pain**

I always enjoyed his pain but, at the same time in the back of my mind it hurt me.

**#05 Potatoes**

out of all the things that I could throw at Dib-stinks's large head nothing amused me and confused him more then potatoes

**#06 Rain**

No matter how much he hate rain or pretended to hate Dib it always made him feel warm inside when Dib shared his umbrella

**#07 Chocolate**

Zim learned that Dib had learned many useful things from growing up without a mother, like getting chocolate stains out of clothes, caused by Gir's attempts to make cake.

**#08 Happiness**

it took Zim hours to find a better word to describe his feelings around Dib, because happiness was just too...'happy'.

**#09 Telephone**

"hello, Membrane residents this is Dib speaking," "hello, we are calling from the young boy's mental correction facility, we would like to know if you have seen any ALIENS TODAY!!!! BUHAHAHAHEHEHAH!*click*" "Hahah...I never get tired of doing that to Dib-stink."

**#10 Ears**

Zim had always wonder how did Dib-stink's ears stuck to his overly large head.

**#11 Name**

Zim couldn't remember the last time he had called Dib-stink just Dib.

**#12 Sensual**

Although I have no 'nose' as you humans call it I love the way Dib smells.

**#13 Death**

"And DEATH to you all you snot eating pig-worm larva if you ever touch one hair on Dib's large head again!!" I screamed at the frighten and retreating bullies.

**#14 Sex**

Zim was mortified to learn the human mating processes and even more mortified to dream of him and Dib do the strange act.

**#15 Touch**

He wanted to touch it, it was there every day and in the same shape. That's right Zim wanted to touch Dibs hair but more so the scythe shaped part.

**#16 Weakness**

slowly but surely Dib's eyes started to become his most feared weakness.

**#17 Tears**

even though it stung Zim would always be there to wipe away his tears

**#18 Speed**

Dib's speed surprised Zim. He could keep on his tail for a long time.

**#19 Wind**

Zim loved watching _Twister_ it delighted him to watch the earth destroy it's self with disasters. the hectic twister also reminded him of his feelings for someone.

**#20 Freedom**

Zim decided that he would give Dib a little freedom when he took over the earth.

**#21 Life**

The life on this puny planet disgusted him. all except for one.

**#22 Jealousy**

Zim had finally found out what the horrid burning in his chest was, it was jealousy. (see #2)

**#23 Hands**

Dib's hands where small and nimble and he could stare at them all day if the weren't unwiring his machines.

**#24 Taste**

Zim worried that Dibs taste in food would be the same as his taste in people, because He certainly did NOT want to be a greasy piece of pizza.

**#25 Devotion**

Dib show a lot of devotion to his planet even though they ridiculed him, Zim wished he would show this devotion to him.

**#26 Forever**

Dib knew that Zim couldn't keep up this facade forever

**#27 Blood**

There is a strange feeling that runs deep in Dib's vain in his blood and no matter how hard he tried to pass it off as hate for the Irken it would eventually fail.

**#28 Sickness**

He had no idea that the common cold could make Zim so.. well sick, or give him an urge to help him get better.

**#29 Melody**

Dib once heard Zim humming some Irken melody, The tune had been forever stuck in his large head.

**#30 Star**

While star gazing Dib couldn't help but wonder if the star he was looking at was the ignorant Irkens home.

**#31 Home**

Dib couldn't let the Irken leave because Earth had become his home.

**#32 Confusion**

Why did Zim like to throw Potatoes at his head so much?

**#33 Fear**

"Ahhhhhherrkkkkkkk!!1!1!", Zim screamed as he jumped on my head."What is that THING!!!!!!!!!" "It's a baby."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The contrast between thunder and lightning is huge, but they simply can't live without each other.

**#35 Bonds**

"ewww, have you been bathing in paste!?" "yes." Well at least Dib could say their bond was as strong as glue.

**#36 Market**

Dib couldn't help him self from staring at Zim's butt in the market's uniform as he stacked cans.

**#37 Technology**

Dib was amazed at the alien technology and wondered if any of it had unexpected uses

**#38 Gift**

Dib was speechless when Zim gave him a birthday present, and astonished it was his birthday and Zim had been the only one who remembered.

**#39 Smile**

Dib always thought Zim's teeth looked like a zipper to a jacket.

**#40 Innocence**

"Your always pretending to be innocent Zim, you may have every one else fooled but not me! I'm going to take your innocence and...ahh that didn't come out right."

**#41 Completion**

They are yin and yang they complete each other

**#42 Clouds**

Dib's head was always stuck in the clouds whenever he thought of him.

**#43 Sky**

The sky wasn't the limit for Zim when it came to his plans. Dib loved this because it gave him something to do.

**#44 Heaven**

Heaven would be like hell if Zim weren't there to cause trouble.

**#45 Hell**

then again Zim could probably annoy himself right out of hell.

**#46 Sun**

"you know the sun dose burn you if you stay out in it too long without protection" I said as I rubbed aloe on Zim's back."That's The last time I go to the beach!"

**#47 Moon**

one day I asked Zim if there was any life on the moon he laughed and said,"pathetic human there are no such things as aliens."

**#48 Waves**

Zim didn't like water, He even didn't like watching it on t.v. where it couldn't hurt him.

**#49 Hair**

Dib knew Zim's hair was fake but he didn't care he liked it either way

**#50 Supernova**

Zim took me to see a supernova once and it was the second most amazing thing I had ever seen, But I can bet you can guess the first.

----------------------------------------------------------------

You don't have to review if ya don't wanna, but it's helpful** thanks!**


End file.
